


Ethnic discussion

by TheBlakesMisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlakesMisery/pseuds/TheBlakesMisery
Summary: Just a little poem about our society.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little poem, nothing special. "Real" fanfic will certainly follow soon. I'm German and working on my English skills, so please don't judge me too hard - thanks.  
> A few tips would still be great :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Normally I'm writing The 100 stuff, but this just randomly came to my mind today.  
> Ok, I'm out! Enjoy!

ETHNIC DISCUSSION

I don't care for bodies, he said.

I care for human beings.

Well, at least for their feelings.

So to say for their hearts.

To be honest, for their minds.

Damn, that's the body again.

I care for bodies, he said and left.


End file.
